The call of Were Wolfo Link
by WereWolfoZelda
Summary: "Curse you LINK!!!!",screamed Ganon.Later,just after Majora's mask the curse takes affect and it's up to sheik to find the silver arrows save link from this curse.(Chapter 2 has just been finished.Come see!)
1. Where it all began

Chapter 1-  
  
Link had a smile on his face as the creature of evil dropped to its' knees. Ganon put down the two golden swords to tend to his wounds which Link cause in battle. Zelda, with all her strength pinned Ganon down with the strength of the sages like a cat standing on a mouse's tail. He struggled to get free but there was no chance. Good has won over evil but there was still one thing he could do.  
  
As he lay there thinking he had a brilliant idea that will make that those troublemakers regret what they've done. As Ganondolf he cursed many people in the past with great effect. But now that he had the triforce of power, his curses would be even more powerful. "My curses would be an unstoppable, unbreakable force of evil if I use the triforce. That kid will pay for what he's done!" thought Ganon.  
  
As the unholy realm opened that Ganondolf created, Link decided to make the finale move. With the Master sword glowing in his hands, Link took a dive at Ganon. Slashes after slash Link took and green blood spilt on the floor beside him until the once mighty Ganon roared for mercy. With one blast form Zelda he was knocked into the portal. As the gateway closed Ganon mumbled, "Cursed be thy Hero of Time, for it is he who imprisoned me. Let evil find its way to him and all that I lost shall be regained trough my messenger. Dark Link be thy name. Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages! CURSE YOU LINK!" At that moment the portal closed and the furture was restored to its former glory.  
  
Even though this was a happy ocasion, the two of them looked at each other in horror as if something was wrong. Could what Ganon said be ture? They forgot their worries and decided to give the happy news to the people of hyrule that Ganon was fanily gone.  
  
On that evening the whole of Hyrule celebrated at the LonLon Ranch. People of all different types came for the party. There were Gorons, Zoras and who knows how the Koriki got out of the forest but they were there too. Even that Zorain band, the Indigogos managed to turn up and play a few songs. People from all over hyrule came to celebrate the fact that Ganondolf was gone for good. Even the Gerudo came to the party even though they no longer had a king. Everyone was there except for Link and Zelda who were saying a few goodbyes before Link gets sent back to the past.  
  
"What if the curse is true Zelda?!", said a very worried Link.  
  
"Don't worry Link! Since you're going back in the past then the curse never would of happened." Replied Zelda. "I geuss you're right. But what if we never meet again in the past? You've been a great friend to me and I don't want to lose that friendship Zelda!" said Link. "Link you've lost 7 years of your life to Ganondolf. You should go back to the way your ment to be, the way you should be. I'm sure we will meet again and remember, only us will know what truly happened. I'll always miss you Link." they paused for a second before Zelda asked for the ocarina. Zelda looked at Links' face. It was almost as if he was gonna cry. "Link, you should be happy about this. This means that you can start from scratch, run over past mistakes, achieve new goals and so on. It's time we said goodbye for good." Link handed over the ocarina and started playing Zeldas Lullaby. A Blue light surrounded Link and all he saw was black.  
  
When he woke up he was back in his tree house. He was right back in time before he even met Navi and his adventure first started. He was a normal 10 year old boy again with no plans for the furture or cares. But one thing he really cared drove him to madness. He didn't want to grow up to be a fairy boy who lived in the forest, had no adventures and point of living. He also missed Zelda and after a few days he left the forest. After that he lived in Hyrule as a normal Hyrulian who was great friends with Zelda that was until he reached the age of 17....again. 


	2. The anniversary of Ganons’ death

Chapter 2-  
  
Only Zelda and Link knew about what really happened to Hyrule and every year the two of them would go out and celebrate. Each year they would go to somewhere different but 7 years is allot of ideas used up and they were beginning to run out of ideas. Last year they went to Lake Hylia which wasn't really that exciting apart from the fishing.  
  
Link remembered some great places he been when he went to Termania. All the fun times he had there and he could meet a few old friends too. He always wondered how Kafie and Anju was getting along and If they still sold that Romaria milk which was very expensive but it was worth it!It wasn't that far from the Carnival of Time and they would be there by the time the carnival started if they went now. Link suggested this to Zelda and she agreed too. She always wanted to go Termania and see what Link says about it is true.  
  
Since the discovery of Termania it has become quiet a hotspot for tourists. It takes days to get there with all the traffic of houses lining the roads.  
  
"Don't pack too much this time Zelda! Remember what happened last time?" Link shouted down the entrance of the castle while he loaded his stuff onto the wagon pulled by Epona. "Yeah, I know! Broken wheel! Don't worry, I've only got 1 thing this time." shouted Zelda from the other end.6 guards came out carrying a huge bag which looked very heavy. Link looked at Zelda in disbelief. "Well...technically it is ONE thing! ^_^" said Zelda. "Humph! Come on then. But I warn you! If that wheel breaks again it's gonna be your fault" Link said as they both jumped into the wagon and hit the road.  
  
The set off on the road taking the shortcut through the Lost woods to avoid traffic. It was a number of days before they got there. Every now and again they would stop to camp and rest. All along the journey Link felt like something was following them, watching them when they sleep, starring at them at all times. He felt like he met it before but he didn't know what it was and it wasn't a good feeling. As he lay in his sleeping bag in his tent he looked round, not getting any sleep at all.  
  
When he finally got some sleep he had the weirdest dreams. Each night it was the same and was getting more violent as they got close to Termaina. Two red eyes would appear from the side of the clock tower with a dog-shaped creature walking next to it. The owner of the red eyes was a dark human shaped figure. The dog creature would pounce on him. It would be frothing at the mouth like it had rabies or something. Zelda who has turned into Sheik is being held back by the shadow man holding her by her wrists and pin her against the wall. The dog creature would attack him scratching at his face until the dog bite Link which is when Sheik would be realist then they would both escape. At that moment Link would wake up.  
  
They finally arrived the next day. It was the eve of the carnival and the place was packed. They just managed to get a room at the Stock Pot In but they had to share it. They took the key to their room and entered.  
  
"We gonna unpack then?" said Link. "Yeah. I'll take the wardrobe and you can have the draws" said Zelda. They unpacked their stuff then looked around the room to realise that there's only 1 bed. The looked at each other then started to argue. "Who's gonna have the bed? We can't share it cause that would be...umm...kinda...weird." said Link. They both looked at each other for a second then giggled. "Well I should get cause I'm a princess! ^_^" boasted Zelda. "You always get your way cause your a princess!" shouted Link. "Ok. Why would you need it?" asked Zelda. "Cause I haven't got hardly any sleep and I deserve a good nights rest!" argues Link. "Look, we can talk about this when we get back from the carnival. We should be having fun, not arguing!" explained Zelda. "Your right! Lets get going!!" said Link as they both left the door.  
  
It was nearly 12 `o'clock and everyone was getting ready for the countdown. As the clock tick people busily chattered and ran about, the shops were jam packed full of customers and the bank had a long line of people who want to withdraw their rupees to spend. Thieves were having a great time pick pocketing from passer by. The Clock Tower click down to the finale 10 seconds as everyone got ready to count. They all crowded round the tower. Link saw a dark figure from behind the clock tower."I think we should go know." worried Link. "But why? There's only a few seconds left." Asked Zelda. "I just sense something bad" said Link but Zelda ignored him.  
  
"10!..." the crowd shouted. A hand reached out and grabbed Link and pulled him behind the Clock Tower. It was Dark Link. "Long time no see Link" he smiled evilly.  
  
"9!..." the crowd counted. Zelda noticed that Link was gone. Dark Link brought out a black wolfo. Link was pinned against the wall by his neck.  
  
"8!.." the crowd counted. "Meet my new pet, Wolfie. Hehehe! Come say hello Wolfie!" ordered Dark Link. Wolfie frothed at the mouth as he stepped towards Link.  
  
"7!...." said the crowd. "Link! Where are you?" shouted Zelda above the crowd. Link hears the voice of Zelda "I'm over here!". Dark Link covers Links' mouth. Zelda follows the voice to find them.  
  
"6!..." they continued to count. Zelda turns into Shiek then drags Dark Link off him. Link falls to the ground and Wolfie pounces on him.  
  
"5!...." they shout more. Dark Link grabs Shieks' whip and tries to strangle her. Wolfie gets his claws ready.  
  
"4!..." they shout out loud. Dark Link pins Shiek against the wall and puts the whip around her neck.  
  
"3!..." the crowd get more excited. Wolfie scratches at Link. Ripping the top of his tunic. Sheik begins to choke.  
  
"2!..." the crowd get ready. Sheik kicks Dark Link between the legs making Dark Link release her. Wolfie frothes at the mouth and Link struggles to get free.  
  
"1!..." one more second to go. Wolfie bites Link and Sheik shoves Wolfie off of Link.  
  
"YAYYYY!!!!" the crowd cheer.The countdown has finished. Link lay on the ground unconious and the two villains make their escapes as sheik dives down to Links' side to try and help him. 


End file.
